


Runaways

by RandomStuffles



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuffles/pseuds/RandomStuffles
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Ever. Actually, it’s my first time sharing any writing piece longer than a paragraph online. So, yeah I know it sucks, but I will try to make it better in later chapters.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Ever. Actually, it’s my first time sharing any writing piece longer than a paragraph online. So, yeah I know it sucks, but I will try to make it better in later chapters.

The weather outside matched Yuzuriha’s mood perfectly. As she hummed to herself, stitching up a fancy pair of trousers, gentle breezes passed through the open window. The sun rose, sending waves of pink across the grey sky, and a butterfly darted inside and landed on the young woman’s finger. She smiled down at it. 

Today is going to be a good day, isn’t it?, She guessed.

Next thing she knew, the tranquility was ruined. The door slammed open, and Senkuu stood there, ashen faced. Yuzuriha knew immediately that the scientist was upset- usually, he would leave the loud entrances to Taiju- and she could guess why. 

“Senkuu-kun… don’t tell me that they…” Yuzuriha trailed off, he eyes widening in concern.

Senkuu made a tsk sound in frustration. “Yeah, they went through with it. I better pack my bags, huh?” 

The seamstresses’ face now looked devastated. The idea of a marriage pact had been rumored for weeks, but she couldn’t believe it had come true…

\-----------------------------  
32,400 seconds ago  
\-----------------------------

“Senkuu, I wasn’t given a choice in this either! Please, just… hear me out.” 

The boy glared at his father, but decided to listen.

“Look, Senkuu. Nanami Kingdom is not as strong as it once was. Invades are a looming threat, natural disasters have been striking our towns, and bandits are constantly on the roam. King Nanami can’t solve all this alone. However, if we combined forces with Artemisia, we would have the power and resources needed to survive. I know this is hard for you, but… realistically speaking, it’s the only way.”

Byakuya continued. “King Nanami has given you a great honor. He thinks of you as highly as I do. You know that, if Prince Ryuusui died, you’d be his next choice for an heir.”

The concept of being an heir didn’t appeal to one millimeter to Senkuu. He wouldn’t mind being a pesant, as long as he could do what he loved, with the people he loved.

“Why can’t the King have his own damn son do it? Since it’s such an honor, after all.”

The middle aged man looked frustrated, yet understanding. “Prince Ryuusui is alway off at war. He’s the land’s best sailor and commander, and although your work also benefits us a vast amount, we need more than that in this time of crisis.”

Senkuu scoffed. He knew that everything Byakuya had said was true, but the rational side of his brain was lost to his emotions right now. 

“I can’t marry this Ruri chick. I don’t even know her.”

Byakuya sighed, staring at his reflection by candlelight in the window. The man was only “She’s eighteen, two years older than you. I’ve heard she is a lovely woman.”

Senkuu didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want to leave his friends, his family, behind and travel to a forign land. He loved his life here in the castle: inventing new machines and tools, spending evenings with his two best friends, even tutoring Ryuusui. No matter how lovely this Ruri was, he was sure that he couldn’t feel anything more than friendly to her. On the other hand, he wanted his friends and country to be safe, and a false romance might be the only way to save then… 

For once, Senku had no idea what to do.

\-------------------  
Present Time  
\-------------------

“Let’s run away. Us, and Taiju-kun.”

Senkuu looked shocked by Yuzuriha’s bluntness. “Are you crazy? First off, what do you think will happen to the kingdom? Second, how would we even get away? It would be better for everyone if I-”

“Please, Senkuu-kun.” Yuzuriha could feel tears forming, but fought to push them back. “The kingdom will figure something out. It always has. And with Taiju-kun’s help, we can get past the guards. I don’t know where we will go, but… I don’t want to leave your side, Senkuu-kun.”

Senkuu was silent. for a moment. If Yuzuriha didn’t know him as well as she did, she would have thought he was about to cry. The young genius shifted his eyes away from hers, then spoke decidedly.

“Alright. Let’s leave tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

As she had expected, Taju was eager when he heard the news.

“Of course, Yuzuriha-chan! I’ll do everything I can! And i’m sure Ukyo-san can help too! With the both of us, we won’t have any trouble getting out of the castle,” the young guard answered energetically.

Yuzuriha wasn’t so sure about bringing along the other garud. “Are you sure we can trust him?” she questioned.

“Of course! He’s a real good guy!” 

Yuzuriha knew she couldn’t refuse Taiju after he made up his mind. The sixteen-year-old boy was as unmoving as a rock when he wanted to be. He was also as trusting as he was stubborn. Of course Taiju would think that a loyal guard like Ukyo must be a good guy. Yuzuriha, on the other hand, allowed herself to be more suspicious. Something about the way the white white haired man looked at Senkuu just wasn’t right. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, she thought.

\------------------------------  
20,160 seconds later  
\------------------------------

Slowly but surely, the sun climbed higher in the sky until it passed its zenith. The morning bird’s song had been replaced by the sound of horses clip-clopping in and out of the palace yard. Yuzuriha found herself staring out a dusty window again, contemplating. Wow… life really is nice here. She and Taiju had snuck into the store-room after the clock sounded noon, when all of the palace staff would be gathered for lunch. Yuzuriha’s stomach growled, longing for a delicious meal. The cook, Francois, was a prodigy, extremely gifted in their positions of both cook and butler.

The young man and woman worked perfectly in sink. Taju put his size and strength to use, lifting objects down from the shelves, which Yuzuriha then wrapped in cloth and packed. Soon, four satchels were filled with food, water, clothes, blankets, small tools, and money. It wouldn’t be enough to last forever, but Yuzuriha hoped it would give the trio some time to formulate a plan. Despite being hungry, she felt relaxed and calm. She always felt this way about while around Taiju. There was something about the passionate, yet simple minded boy that made her smile. 

Staring as an object in his hand, the boy in question looked up at the seamstress to ask a question. “So… what is a horseshoe used for?”

The young woman held in a laugh, and was about to answer, when a remark caused her to whip around.

“I didn’t think it was possible for this fool’s brain to shrink even more.” Senkuu stood in the open doorway, grinning for the first time that day. “A horseshoe? Seriously?”

Yuzuriha and Taiju moved closer to him, their eyes lighting up in unison. Taiju even wrapped the scientist in a hug, causing a protest.

“Hey! You big oaf! Get off of me!” The big oaf relented, but Senkuu continued to speak while straightening out his thin, cream colored robe. “I see you two are nearly done packing. I've been gathering some materials myself-” He held up a pair of small wooden boxes- “that we might need. Lockpicking tools and some gunpowder.” 

The brunette was slightly taken aback. “Senkuu-kun… do you think we’ll have to use this gunpowder?”

Senkuu sighed, gazing at the stone ceiling, before answering. “I don’t know yet,” was all he said. Yuzuriha decided the matter was best left at that. None of the three wanted to cause conflict, but she and Taju couldn’t bear the idea of Senkuu being given away to please their larger neighbors, Artemisia. In a situation like this, there wasn’t much choice to be had.


	3. Chapter 3

Senkuu wasn’t the type to hold on to anger. He knew that he would regret leaving without a final word to the two he would miss the most: Byakuya and Ryuusui. However, he wasn’t about to let his only chance at an escape slip due to carelessness.

 _A letter._ A letter, concealed in a carefully chosen spot, would be Senkuu’s best course of action.

The young man sat down at his familiar desk, brought the tip of his quill to a blank page, and began to explain.

‘To my dearest Father and Prince: If you are reading this, I will most likely be gone.’

Senkuu was forced to clench his eyes shut after writing the last few lines.

Now, on to delivering the letter. The scientist snuck into Ryuusui’s dressing room, and left it in the pocket of his tailcoat. Ryuusui wouldn’t find it until he was back from his latest trip at sea. Knowing the teenage captain, that wouldn’t be for a fortnight at least. Plenty of time for Senkuu and his friends to find their own safe haven… if everything worked out. Senkuu’s past luck seemed to suggest otherwise.

 _By that time, I could even be dead._ Senkuu had planned for this, but only now did he fully realize what he had agreed to. I might never see Ryuusui again. It was almost, but not quite, enough to make him stay.

\----------------------------  
13,500 seconds later  
\----------------------------  


“Yuzuriha-chan.”

A familiar voice sounded through the clatter of chairs and dishes, stopping the seamstress from sitting down. “Hnn? What- what is it, Francois-chan?”

The cook pulled Yuzuriha away from the masses gathering for dinner. They half dragged Yuzuriha into the previously empty kitchen. 

“I know what you are planning.”

Just these six words from the cook froze the girl in fear. But Francois continued speaking, quietly and quickly.

“I won’t try to stop you. I… I don’t agree with this marriage either. I don’t want to go against Master Ryuusui’s orders, but he’s not here, is he?” They clasped Yuzuriha’s hand, pulling the two closer together while talking. “Marriage should be about love, not power. I believe Senkuu-kun will find someone he truly loves… though, for him it might take some time.”

Yuzuriha let out a soft laugh. “Thank you, Francois-chan.”

She returned to the table where her two best friends sat. Technically, an heir wasn’t supposed to sit with a guard and a seamstress, but palace officials had long since given up attempting to separate the three. At least, until the marriage proposal. 

Taiju’s hand was on Senkuu’s shoulder, and he was talking in a reassuring voice. The two looked up expectantly when Yuzuriha approached. Yuzuriha glanced at the pair, and Taiju dropped his hand with a hint of pink across his visage. Yuzuriha blinked. _Was that... blush? ___

____

__

Choosing to ignore that detail, Yuzuriha addresses the group. “Well, I have good news. Francois-chan said they would distract the staff while we get away. Something about a special desert?”

Taiju licked his lips loudly. “I sure will miss Chef’s cooking! Won’t you guys? Haha!”

Senkuu glared a storm at the loud brunet, obviously concerned with his tone of voice. Fortunately, his words were lost to the din of goblets clinking and wooden stools creaking.

Yuzuriha, meanwhile, was more focused on his face. _Yup, definitely blush,_ she deduced. _Only this time, Taiju-kun is looking at the both of us._

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

—————————  
3,900 seconds later  
—————————

By the time a curtain of black had entirely covered the sky, the trio was ready to go. They stood outside the courtyard wall, Senkuu having picked the lock to let them pass, hidden in shadows. Voices could be heard from a distance away, but none of them sounded alarmed. Senkuu and Yuzuriha each had a satchel on their backs. Taiju was carrying his, along with Ukyo’s. According to him, the archer had been happy to come along, but Yuzuriha had her doubts in that story. Now, it looked like he wouldn’t even show up. She nervously shifted from foot to foot, startled only when the clock chimed eight times. 

“Oh! Uky-!” The biggest member of their party was cut off by Senkuu’s hand, the scientist glared pointedly at him. They both then looked up, and Senkuu’s hand dropped like a dead weight.

Ukyo Saionji had arrived. Yuzuriha would have been relieved if he hadn’t been aiming his longbow at the three.


End file.
